


Starry

by RonniRotten



Series: Sandypants One-Shots (SFW) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sandypants One-Shots (SFW) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626229
Kudos: 20





	Starry

The waves crashing against the shore were the loudest thing Ethan heard other than his heartbeat as his heart hammered against his ribs. The night sky was beautiful and clear. Every star in the sky shone brightly in the pair of deep blue eyes next to them. It was so dark he could hardly see anything else.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he mused as he wiggled his toes in the cool sand.

"It truly is. How did you manage to find this place? There's so little light pollution." Logan replied, not looking away from the sparkling black abyss. A shiver ran down his spine. Ethan chuckled softly and scooter closer to him on the blanket, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It wasn't easy, but when you wander away from civilization as often as I do, it's not nearly as much of an ordeal."

"You certainly managed a miracle."

"I might have managed two."

"Finding a quiet beach with a view of the heavens unlike anything I've seen before that isn't too far from home is the miracle I'm referring to." Logan answered and cuddled closer to Ethan for warmth, "Is there something else?"

"Yes." Ethan chuckled softly, "I was able to get you out of your dorm for more than a few hours for something other than work or school." Logan snorted and bit back a laugh. It was a shame, Ethan could listen to that laugh for hours.

"I leave the dorm for other reasons." Logan said with a giggle in his voice.

"The miracle is that I'm the one who did it. You could be with anyone else and yet you chose to accompany me. It's an honor I don't take lightly."

"We've been friends for years, E." Logan retorted, "That's not a miracle."

"Maybe not, but I promise you by the time we have to go, I will have a second miracle under my belt. More miraculous than finding a way to get rid of my birthmark."

"I still am unable to accept that course of action. That birthmark is a primary physical characteristic. It's part of what I define as you."

"And what else defines me to you?" Ethan asked teasingly, anything to keep him talking since the sky was too awe-inspiring. 

"You are Ethan Dorian Gray. You listen to goth metal, cabaret punk, and jazz. You have a pet snake named Belinda, and she is yellow. You studied philosophy and psychology in college and earned two degrees. You are smart and witty and charming. You have heterochromia—,"

"The only kind of hetero I am.”

"And your eyes are green and hazel. You have a coy but soothing voice, and you always wear gloves. "

"A soothing voice? Have you ever heard your own voice?" Ethan teased. Logan shoved him playfully and shook his head.

"I record my notes and play them at the gym. I don't find it soothing in the slightest."

"I find it very soothing to hear you speak. You are so full of passion, and I could listen to you going on about the stars for hours."

"Please don't try to flatter me.."

"You think that's flattery? Ethan chuckled, "Telling you that you're beautiful and amazing, being so serious while also being a curious imp, being the most wonderful man in the world, that's flattery."

"You make it difficult to avoid infatuation." Logan sighed as his fingers brushed over Ethan's.

"Then perhaps you could simply give in. You see," E carefully interlaced their fingers, "I already accepted my infatuation with you."

"What are you saying?"

"I like you, in a romantic sense. And how could I not? You are ethereal and I can not bare the thought your smile."

"Perhaps I should attempt to allow my emotions to take control." Logan mused and rested his head on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Can I name all the stars in Delphinus?"

I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Ethan teased and brought Logan's hand to his lips, pressing his lips to his knuckles with a smirk. He knew Logan was blushing even if he couldn't see it.

"I accomplished two miracles this evening." Ethan hummed, ignoring how his face heated up, "the second one was asking you out."

"And you succeeded. Perhaps I can make a miracle of my own happen." Logan mused before kissing Ethan sweetly. Ethan was thrilled and he gladly returned the favor.

Logan pulled away and cuddled even closer. His gaze was warm and welcoming. Ethan had never been happier.

"Tell me more about the stars before they get trapped in your eyes." Ethan said. Logan grinned and motioned to the sky with his finger. It was time to listen to the excited rambling over the sound of the sea. Ethan couldn't ask for a more wonderful night.


End file.
